1001 Arabian Nights
by floatingdrifloon
Summary: Scheherazade. The bride of the Shar. She hated it under these circumstances. Perhaps five years ago she would have been ecstatic, but unless her plan worked she would be dead by morning. Dead. Such an ugly word. How could the Shar do it every day? He cannot possibly like it. But now it is up to Scheherazade to prove to the man that not all women are unfaithful.


**Yello! Yeah that is like my little catch phrase, yeah anyways I wrote this story when I was 11 for school and I just found it in my old English book and I kind of wanted to know what people thought of my writing so I figured that the best place to put it would be FanFiction! Yeah, anyways the story is basically just descriptive writing done for 1001 Arabian Nights which we studied in class (you know the whole story within a story thing). So basically the background for it is that the Shar had woman that was unfaithful to him and so he decides that everyday he will marry a new woman and then hang her the next morning. So when its Scheherazade's turn she decides to tell this story within a story thing leaving it at a cliff hanger every night so that he has to keep her alive to know what happens. Yeah. I don't own anything :)**

Scheherazade. The bride of the Shar. She hated it under these circumstances. Perhaps five years ago she would have been ecstatic, but unless her plan worked she would be dead by morning. Dead. Such an ugly word. How could the Shar do it every day? He cannot possibly like it. But now it is up to Scheherazade to prove to the man that not all women are unfaithful.

Scheherazade stood outside the door leading to the Shar's chambers. She knocked three times before a voice finally spoke.

"Come in."

Scheherazade opened the door, but stepped back abruptly as her senses were overwhelmed by powerful incense. Another sign of the man's wealth.

"Oh I am terribly sorry Scheherazade," said the Shar in a soft voice, "I must have lit too much incense."

The Shar then turned around to see what he thought to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon, and he had seen more than his fair share of women.

Her chestnut brown hair trailed down her perfectly poised back growing lighter and lighter until it became golden at the very tips. Her eyes were endless pools of dark chocolate and the way she walked was as if she could glide. Plump, ruby red lips were agape as she stared in wonder at the inside of his room.

This beauty was from the likes that the Shar had never seen, and he truly did not wish to put an end to her the next morning. As the Shar stared at Scheherazade, she stared back at the Shar.

She saw a handsome man clad in rich purple robes that draped over his embroidered silk night clothes. She wondered how a man so fine could have a heart as cold as stone.

All around the room were tapestries. Beautiful, dark purple tapestries with the Shar's crest embroidered upon then in shining golden thread that glinted in the candlelight. When Scheherazade looked across the room she saw a beautiful armoire. She had only ever heard about those.

A couple of paces away she saw a writing desk. The desk could only have been carved by the finest in the land. On top of the desk was an amazing set of quills. How she would have loved to write with one of those!

It was then that she noticed the magnificent doors that opened up upon the balcony, a balcony that looked out upon the glorious city.

"If I live till the morning I must have a look out there." Scheherazade thought to herself.

But the highlight of the room was not the balcony, for it was the extraordinary wooden four-poster bed, for it had silk drapes raining down from the sides and the finest linen sheets in the land upon its soft mattress. The pillows were plump and fluffy as if they were small clouds that had been plucked from the sky.

What a room it was.

The Shar was closing the windows and pulling to plush velvet curtains to a close when Scheherazade spotted the purple chaise long in the middle of the room. It was sitting upon one of the finest Persian carpets that she had ever seen. Scheherazade decided that it would be the perfect place to tell her stories

So she said to the Shar;

"My lord, have you ever heard of the tale of the Hunchback?"

**Yeah that's it! I don't think I will write any more of this, but I would really appreciate some feedback/reviews (it's my first story that i have decided to put on here) so yeah. If you have gotten to this point, thanks for reading! **


End file.
